Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to medical systems, devices, and methods for treating a patient with reduced pressure, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to sealing systems and methods employing a switchable drape.
Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. In carrying out the treatment, a portion of the patient is sealed with a medical drape. Traditional drapes involve a balancing between strength of an adhesive on the drape and the degree of pain and disruption that will be caused when removing the drape from the patient.